


And Somehow We hit Rock Bottom

by jackie spades (ahabsyndrome)



Series: DC shots! [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, edgy atheism, why dont you go make a youtube channel about it bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahabsyndrome/pseuds/jackie%20spades
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: DC shots! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	And Somehow We hit Rock Bottom

The Joker feels like he’s been lying here forever, and for once it doesn’t bother him all that much. There’s a weight on his torso, the faint sound of Batman’s breathing as he brushes his hands through his hair. He doesn’t like to look directly at him without his face on, but his hair is nice. Smooth and relaxed in contrast to Joker’s own wild green locks. It feels new and exactly the same at once, this calm familiarity. 

The Bat has his head resting on Joker’s chest, a hand sprawled out over his torso, fingers tracing over his scars. “It’s a wonder you haven’t gotten yourself killed.” He mentions.

“It’s not a wonder because it’s not a-possible.” Joker replies, giving Batman’s hair a little tug and snorting at his lack of reaction. He’s apparently too lost in his thoughts to be provoked, but it’s still fun in its own way. 

When Batman shifts, puts his weight on his forearms on either side of Joker and turns his head to give him an exasperated look, Joker tilts his face away, smiling at something Bruce can’t see, and he’s not amused, “That’s the type of thinking that will make it a certainty.” Maybe for most people. Joker behaves a lot like a reckless, impulsive teenager with too much time, money, and unbridled emotion on their hands. Much like someone else he knows. But they’re both immune to the rules most mere pedestrians have to follow. 

“You’re so silly.” Joker scoffs, a lazy smile on his face. “Death is just a separation. But that’s impractical.” He flicks Batman’s nose, then folds his arms behind his head and closes his eyes. 

“Separation from?”

Joker snickers through his teeth. “God.”

“There is no god.”

“We all have one.”

He feels a hand smooth down his side, a mouth on his collarbone, and he giggles. Does he really worry about him? There’s something adorable about that concept. Their dance earlier left the usual bruises and wounds in its wake, stinging a bit to the touch. The fact that this one had involved the removal of clothes doesn’t make it much different from their previous encounters. That’s what Joker keeps thinking anyway. In this rare moment, Batman is gentle caresses and reverent kisses, and Joker wouldn’t accept it from anyone else. 

  
  



End file.
